Here he comes again
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: This is my original new story to the chanters of tremaris series because i didn't think that it ended very well- it sorta ended of a cliffe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to an unusually sunny day, with clear sky and the thought that crossed my mind was that it was going to be a lovely day- oh how wrong I was. My name is calwyn and I was a priestess of antaris up until a few years ago when a stranger crossed the great wall of ice and became injured. His name was darrow and we soon became friends, we talked almost every day and he started getting better, until the reason for his injury showed up and demanded that we take him to darrow, so I took darrow and we hid from his enemy- samis. Eventually the destruction became too much for darrow to watch so he wanted to hand himself in to save the lives of everyone else, but I had other ideas, and we both escaped from the great wall of antaris and ran away from samis. darrow and myself travellers across tremaris and we met many friends along the way. We then sailed to the lost city of spareth and we found samis and defeated him- or so we thought.

One year later, we went to Merithuros – excluding darrow who was off on his own journey across the seas, although we picked up a new person- heben, who was the reason we were journeying to the desert wastelands in the first place. Once we got there we rescued a few chanter children but we found out that the rest were being hidden away in the black palace. As we were on our way to the black palace darrow met us halfway and we journeyed the rest together. Halasaa became sick from his nightmares and once darrow was proclaimed lord of the black palace I lost my powers- meaning that I could no longer sing any chantment or I could no longer use the dance of becoming.

Soon after I left for antaris with mica and trout, but instead of the loving welcome I was hoping for I found many dead and many sick with an illness called snow sickness or chanters plague. Darrow came to antaris with tonno and Halasaa and he was infected with the snow sickness. I got my powers returned to me and I became the singer of all songs, I came back to antaris and stopped fighting between the tree people and the daughters of taris. I managed to cure the snow sickness and I sent samis away again.

That morning after I woke up I got ready for the day- dressing in a blue long dress with long sleeves and a necklace that darrow brought for me when we were travelling tremaris. I walked down the many flights of stairs from my bedroom to my daughter micas' classroom to see my brother Halasaa. As I walked into the classroom my brother and daughter greeted me with smiles and a small little wave as they continued with the class. I walked to the window and looked on in horror when I saw what was coming our way, something I had been dreading since I became the singer of all songs- it was samis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't believe what I saw when I looked out the window, while I was contemplating on what to do I could feel eyes on me- the class, I had forgotten about the students. I walked out of the class meeting my brothers eyes and with a little nod of my head I communicated to him with my mind _brother, it samis- can u please get all of the students into the hall while I help protect the school, then I will find out why he is here _I asked him and he responded _Of course my sister, I will tell darrow and the others to get the students into the hall and we will meet you there. _I quickly nodded and walked out of the class and into my room where I got ready- tying my hair into the customary thick plait that all the sisters of antaris wear- I missed them so much maybe we would go and visit them soon I thought.

I walked out into the hall where I could here talking and shouting while I could hear darrow, tonno, trout and Halasaa trying to calm them down while they waited for me, I smiled as I walked through the door and everyone turned to smile at me while my family- tonno, keela, trout, darrow, mica and halwi came running at me to ask me questions and to give encouragement. Over the distant roar of the talking I could hear that vast silver ship that used to be the lost city of spareth coming closer. The talking increased until I couldn't hear myself think!

"STOP!!" darrow shouted at the top of his voice and immediately the room became quiet again. Everyone looked at him and I smiled my thanks, "Okay everybody, samis is coming here- probably to come after me again but I can't take that chance, so I am going to go outside before he has a chance to meet me here and hurt anyone" I said in a voice that no one questioned but they just nodded their heads so I continued "I will walk downstairs and everyone else can come upstairs while I talk to samis" I said and everyone else just stared at me and nodded. Although one child just said "I don't believe that you are the singer of all songs"

"WHAT!!!!!" everyone else including myself said in outrage, "Well...." he stuttered "I think that you can't sing fire- no one has been able to do that since the sorcerers of mithates" he said in the same scared tone. Suddenly I heard that the ship was becoming too close now so I said "I'll go and see what samis wants and then I will be back to show to you that I am the singer of all songs" I said to the boy while I turned to darrow and said " I'll be downstairs, stay upstairs with everyone else and don't come down unless I need you!" I said while I kissed him on the cheek and started turning for the stairs ready to face my fear.

A/N: HEY GUYS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES BUT BEFORE I POST THE NEXT XHAPTER CAN I PLZ GET SOME REVIEWS, SO THAT I KNOW I SHOULD CONTINUE MY STORY AND IF IT IS GOOD ENOUGH!!!! THNX PLZ REVIEW


End file.
